The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicle systems often use in-vehicle vision systems for capturing images representing field of views rearward, forward and/or to the sides of a subject vehicle. In-vehicle vision systems often employ fisheye lenses that produce a wide panoramic field of view or hemispherical image. While such wide field of view lenses desirably capture a large scene, spherical or other optical aberrations are present within the captured image. For example, a diminished center region having a reduced size is present within the captured image. It is known, for example, to utilize software to enlarge the center region of the captured image through stretching; however, resolution related to detail per pixel is reduced after the captured image is stretched to enlarge the center region.
It is known when scattered light meets a horizontal surface, such as a roadway or water, a large portion of light is reflected with horizontal polarization. This horizontally polarized light often produces glare that reduces visibility by the human eye. Application of a polarizing material to a lens can attenuate received horizontally-polarized light reaching the human eye to improve contrast and perception of a scene.